The Game!
by NUMBER1TWILIGHTFAN
Summary: Edward is in love with Bella but doesn't know how to tell her that he does. Bella may not like him that way. Will he keep trying to please her or will he give up? Will Bella ever have the same feelings for him? Plz Plz Plz read if you want to find out!
1. I don't Know

_Hey everyone, I hope you like this story. It is going to be much funnier then my last one. I hope you enjoy it. _

_Please review; I would love some ideas for this story. I would rather want this to be a story where people give me ideas then I write what I want it to be about it. Like it is one story but many people are the author._

_Thank you everyone!!!!!!_

**I Don't Know**

Have you ever had a feeling in the pit of your stomach that made you want to cry but smile at the same time, well I am having one of thoughts feeling right now. I wanted to cry because I have not found one girl since I was turned that ever interested me until _her_. I also wanted to smile because I have finally found that girl.

I, Edward Cullen have never felt this happy in a very long time. I am going to win this new girl at out school. Her name is Bella, and she is beyond beautiful. She has ivory colored skin, her cheeks were flush a pretty pink. Her long reddish brown hair was cascading down her back; it ended at her tiny waist. Her chocolate colored eyes lured me in like a man when he catches is vary first fish.

She was dressed in dark jeans and a purple T-shirt. She was looking down at her schedule. I could tell she was lost.

I walked over to her, "Hi, I am Edward Cullen and you looked very lost. Would you like me to help you?"

"No, I can find my way", She said while looking up from the schedule. "I don't need your help or anyone else's."

Ok, I was being nice. Well if she wants to play ball, I will play ball. I want to win this girl. All the girls in this school are ugly or cute but dumb. I just want a girl that is very different then any other pin headed-busty fake girl. I could tell she was the one.

"Are you sure, I can help you?" I asked. She looked so sad even though she was being mean.

"No, now please, Edward, can I please just go find my firkin class now." She said, then she whispered something that sounded like, _God what is wrong with all these weird names in this school. It is like there parents are from the 1800's._

She has no idea.

I walked to my first period class. It was boring, I have already learned about sexual intercourse, oh I do not know, 300 times. I know ever little tiny detail there is to know.

I was the first to leave the class; I really want to find this crabby Bella. Maybe I can cheer her little self up.

As the day went on, I tried to be nice but she only gave me short answers. Maybe something happened to her before she lived here in Forks. I do not know but I am going to find out.

I tried to read her mined but I can't hear her thoughts. What is this, a station that not everyone is able to hear? This is crap man.

I found her by her car. I walked at a human pace over to where she was standing.

"Hello Bella, I would like second chance to introduce my self. I am Edward Cullen." I said while trying to dazzle her.

I could hear her hart fly, she was blushing.

"Hi, sorry about earlier, everyone was asking me for help." Bella said. She never looked at me.

"It is ok," I said, then I smelled it, well actually her, she smelled sweet. It was looming me in. Do not kill this poor human being; she did nothing to you. "But I wanted to ask you if it is ok if we could be friends. You looked miserable and I don't want you to be miserable, you should have a nice friend to talk to, like me."

"Um…I don't know. I kinda just met you." She said looking straight at me.

"Ya that's fine, but if you need anything call me." I said while bring up my hand to my ear for it to look like a cell phone.

"I will see you tomorrow I guess." She said then opened her red truck's door and got in. She pulled out from her parking space and left the school.

Man, I really hoped she had the same feelings for me.

I need to think of a plan. I don't want it to seem like I only want her because she smells so good. I actually care for her, even though I just met her. It is as if I have known her for years.

I don't know what to do, I need to ask my family.

I drove my car to my house. I walked in and every one was sitting in at the dinning table, no one ever sits there. It is just a prop so when we have company it looks like we are real people, not vampires.

"Edward," Esme Cullen said while getting up from the able. She is my mom, well my stepmom. She is married to Carlisle Cullen, both of my real parents died in a boat accident. "Alice told me that there is a new girl at school and you are quite fond of her. Is that true?"

Alice is my stepsister; she is married to my stepbrother Jasper Hale. She is a telepathic; she can know what happens in the future.

"Yes, it is very true, her name is Bella. However, she has the sweetest blood I have ever smelled in my 108 years of living. I don't want to kill her; it is like I have known her for a very long time." I said.

"That is great, but I know son that you can control your thirst. I know you can, you are very strong. I am very happy you have found someone that pleases you." Carlisle said.

"Good for you bro, you need someone. It is as if you have never been alive. Now we can all go clubbing. Yeah, this is going to be great. What is she like?" Emmet said. Emmett is my other stepbrother. He was like a child even though he is 20 years old.

"I don't even know if she likes me. I cannot read her thoughts. However, she is beautiful, she has long reddish-brown hair she is pale but not as pale as we are, obviously. She is short but she is different then most girls she is shy and nice. She isn't like all of thoughts fake breasted girls." I turned my head to Rosalie, my other stepsister.

"What, I don't have fake ones, they are all real. Aren't they Emmett?" Rosalie questioned her husband.

"Yup, they are awesome." Emmett said

"Oh god, Emmett, please stop with the images." I pleaded.

The family all laughed.

"Fine, fine, I will." Emmett said between laughs.

I am really looking forward to bring Bella here; she is going to love it, NOT.

_I hope you guys loved it, I know it is kinda rough, but please give it another try. Thanks again._


	2. Meet the Parents

_This chapter isn't as funny as most of them will be, but it is important, so please read. There are funny things though. I promise!!!!!_

_This story tells the feelings of Edward. So please read._

**Meet the Parents**

**Bella's P.O.V-**

It has been a week since Edward has introduced himself to me. He has been really nice since then; he lets me sit with him at lunch. I met his family. Why are they so beautiful? It makes me so jealous. He has driven me to and from school and he walks me to classes.

I have this feeling that I like him. I actually like him a lot, but like a brother to me not a boyfriend. He is different, very smart, mysterious, and kind. That is why I like him

I was waiting for Edward to pick me when all of the sudden I see a little note on the steps.

_Bella,_

_I know I am moving fast, but I really like you and I would like to get deeper in our relationship. You have changed my life so much. I would love if you would like to be my girlfriend. _

_I hope you feel the same way._

_Love,_

_Edward Cullen 3_

_P.S. You have changed my life for the better not the worst._

Oh god, how am I going to tell him, he is going to be so pissed; great, is he going to love me and hate me or both at the same time?

I looked up to see Edward's silver Volvo in front of me. How can he afford something so expensive, he is only seventeen?

He got out and walked up to the front door where I was standing, "Bella, did you get the note, I really hope it isn't going to fast? If you don't feel the same way, it is ok, I may hate you for a couple of minutes, but I will get over my anger issues."

"Um…Edward, I don't love you that way. You are like the brother I have never wanted. But I love you as if you were my sibling not as a girlfriend." I said. I felt bad for him.

Edward's head went down and I could not help but give him a hug. "Edward, the feelings might change. I do not know yet, so please do not give up that feeling just yet."

"I won't, I actually can't you really have changed my life." Edward said.

We got to school and everyone was staring at us again, it is as if no one has every seen people in the same firkin car. What is wrong with human beings? Well actually, there are many things wrong with humans.

We got out of the car and walked to the front doors of the school. "Why is everyone staring?" I asked.

"I have never asked a girl out here ever, also all the girls love me. I mean come one, look at this face it is like a god." Edward said while using his hand to model his face.

"Oh god, I am surrounded by someone is obsessed a little to much with there self. You are so weird you know the Edward Cullen, don't you?" I asked.

"Oh, you know it Bella. How can I not love my self?" He asked.

I let the question go. I did not want to start something. I kept walking, opened the door, and let it close on Edward. He finally caught up with me, "What the hell was that for, Isabella?"

"I don't know, but it felt so good." I laughed.

"You sure are acting as if I am your brother. Maybe you can come home with me tonight and hang with my really siblings?" Edward asked.

"I don't know, I have to ask my dad. He might want to spend time with his daughter he has not seen in about four years. So, I do not know yet. I will call after school." I said.

The rest of school was boring. I got many stares from people, especially girls. In addition, this person Mike asked me out, but I refused. He is just a good friend, I think.

I called my dad and he said it is fine if I want to go to the Cullen's.

Edward and I were in his car, driving to his house. I am excited to see his house. I bet it is big if he can afford a car like this.

We finally made it to his house. It is in the middle of the woods, witch is really weird. If I say so my self. It is white with windows all over the house. It is huge.

We went through the garage to get in. It had like seven cars in it. I saw a Mercedes, a Porch, a big Jeep, a BMW and many more.

We got in side and it was very modern. It was white on white with splashes of black and gray and red. It was so cool.

"Hello Esme and Carlisle. This is Bella, the girl I have been talking about nonstop." Edward said.

I blushed. He has been talking about me. Oh, I am flattered.

"Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you Bella, I am Esme." Esme is a petite woman with long golden hair that was flowing down her back. She was curvy but not fat. Her skin was a sickly colored pale but she looked fine. She was wearing skinny jeans with very high heels and a ruffled top.

"Thank you; it is a pleasure to meet you to." I said quietly. I hate meeting parents, I get really nervous.

"My son hasn't stopped about how lovely you are. He was right, you are lovely." Esme said.

"Th…Thanks." I stuttered.

"Hello, I am Carlisle, Edward's father, but please call me Carlisle." He said, he stuck out his hand and I shook it. I quickly pulled away; his hands were so cold and hard. "Oh, I am sorry."

"It is ok." I said.

I noticed that Carlisle had the same colored skin; he has bleach blond hair and was about six foot two.

I actually notice everyone in the family had the same color skin. They were also as beautiful as models, very beautiful.

"It has been so nice to meet you Bella; I already know that you have met the rest of the family." Carlisle said. The rest of the family was coming into the family room.

Emmett and Rosalie were fist to come in; they looked like model that would be on the front page of Vogue. Emmet was like a body builder he was very muscular but her had a baby face. He has curly brown hair. His partner, Rosalie, had very long blond hair that was nicely wavy. She was tall and lean with golden eyes.

They all have golden eyes.

Then Alice and Jasper came in, Alice was very petite with spiky brownish black hair. She was wearing black jeans with a white T-shirt and red pumps. Jasper was very tall and lanky. He has blond hair and the same golden eyes. **(Jasper has a name of a city from Texas and you all know that eh was born there, RIGHT?)**

"Hey Bella, how are you?" Alice asked.

"I am doing fine, I think?" I said.

They all laughed.

The rest of the night, I got to learn about the family a little. They are a very cool family. I felt different here, free almost, as if I could be my self.

However, I could sense that the Cullen's were different then most families, but I do not know exactly what it is.

_I no, I am so mean for leaving you guys hanging, but I hop you liked it. Plz plz plz comment._


	3. The Truth with a Twist

_Hey everyone, thank you for liking my story. I hope you like it. Plz read the bottom comment. I need you guy's help. Thanks so much._

_Please comment._

**The Truth with a Twist**

I could not bring myself to understand how they are different, but I just know that they are. No one can look so perfect, no scratch, bruise or scar. I know it is not possible.

I was lying in my bed that night. I could not sleep at all. I was lying under my dark purple sheets, thinking what they could be. I flashed back to when I touched Carlisle's hand, it was so cold. Their skin is very pale and they all have golden eyes. What the heck, what can they be?

I eventually fell asleep at three in the morning. I awoke with a loud beeping noise. I sat up fast, got out of bed, and got dressed. I pulled on my American Eagle jeans, red cami, and a gray sweatshirt.

I ran out the door knowing Edward will be here any minute. I got outside and they he was; waiting for me. The passenger door was open and I stepped in, "Hello Edward, how are you this gray morning?"

"Oh just great, I had fun last night. Did you?" Edward asked nicely. He was dressed in a close fitting gray t-shirt and dark straight jeans. He started the car and pulled out of my driveway.

"Ya, your family is very nice." I said, I could not stop thinking that their family could be, I just know they cannot be human. Dead people only have skin that cold. But I wouldn't know that.

"Edward, why is it that you father's hands were so cold and your family has such pale skin?" I asked.

"Um…No reason, I never knew my father had cold hands?" Edward said.

"You have got to be shitting me right now Edward, how do you not know what your father's skin feel's like? Let me feel yours?" I asked.

"Like I just go up to my father and touch his skin. What do you think I am a molester?" Edward said. "And no, I don't want you to feel my hands, which would be just weird."

"You're such a baby. Why are we having a fight about touching people's hands this is just weird." I said.

We did not talk the rest of the way to school, I got out of the car when we arrived and stormed into school. I did not want to deal with that pussy right now.

School was very slow today and I never saw Edward for the rest of the day. His whole family was not there either.

When school ended, I had to call Edward so he can drive me home. I also want to know where he went.

"Edward where are you?" I asked. "It is cold out. I have been waiting for awhile now."

"_I am at home, I am coming to get you, I really need you to come home with me, my family need to talk to you. I will be there in less then five. Please stay put."_ Edward said. He hung up the phone.

He finally arrived.

I walked to his car and got in, that is strange, and he usually opens the door for me. I think it is that time of month for him. He has really been moody lately.

"What is wrong with you? You usually open the door for me. Oh, are you PMSing Edward, you should have told me. I could have helped you." I said, trying to hold a straight face.

"Oh very mature Bella, I thought only guys were immature." Edward said. He looked unhappy.

"Oh where have you been in this century, everyone is like that? It is like you are from the early 1900's." I said.

"You have know idea." Edward said.

He drove incredibly fast to his house. I actually felt unsafe with him. I have never felt like that before.

Edward got out the car and slammed the door. I was scared, he is very angry. I got out of the car and followed him into the family room; there I was surrounded by his family.

"Hello Bella, how are you?" Carlisle said. He was sitting down on a furry whit couch.

"I am fine, a little confused, but I am holding together." I said while walking over to an open chair. I was also white.

"Good, our family would like to tell you something, but you have to never tell this secret or it will ruin us forever. Do you promise to never tell anyone, not even your father?" Carlisle explained.

"Yes, I will never tell anyone, I promise." I said trying to convince them.

"Ok", it was Edward speaking this time. "Our family, we are different then humans, we… we are vampires."

Oh my god, this can't be true. Only vampires are in fantasy stories. I couldn't speak.

"But our family doesn't believe in eating people, we eat animals." Edward said while looking straight at me. "We also can go into sunlight, but we sparkle like a million diamonds. The firkin Dracula books are so not true; who ever made that is wrong. However, there are vampires in the world that are not like us. Those vampires do eat humans, but what ever I do, I am going to protect you. I can't lose you."

I just sat there; not speaking or moving any part of my body. I cannot believe this, my only friend is a vampire who can kill me in a blink of an eye; way to go Bella. You really out did your self this time.

"Bella, Bella, are you listening, I will never hurt you. I am controlling my thirst around you. I have never met a person that smelled so good to me." Edward said while walking to me.

I stood up and looked at everyone, they looked right at me. I can't do this, I can be around Edward or his family. "I think it would be better if I go, Edward I don't want to make you go through something that hurts you. I think it would be best if I go, I hate to see my friend be in so much pain."

I ran out of the room but I tripped anyway. God, I really need to work on my balance thing. I stood back up and left.

I ran all the way to my house, but something stopped me. "Bella, I want you to be with me, you are the only human that knows this. I do not care if it hurts, you are the only friend I have ever have. I still love you; I will show you that I can be around you. I will prove to you that I do." Edward's velvety smooth voice said.

"ok, but I don't want you to be hurting." I said while turning around. I walked over to him and gave him a hug. "Are you hurting now."

"No, well it is getting much better." He said.

"What about now." I asked.

"Nope," He said.

"Good, now how are you going to prove to me that I can be around you?" I said, I stepped back and examined his face. His sharp angular face had no imperfections and his features were as sharp as a corner.

"Come with me." Edward said while leading me back to his house.

_How was it, good, bad? Please tell me. I need some Ideas for the next chapter about what they are going to do. Please comment. Thxs!!!!!!_


	4. The Song and a Bet

_Ok guys, today I hope this one is funny. Edward sing to Bella, but not in a lullaby way. You have to read it if you want to know what he does. I hope you like._

_Remember, please make comments; I take bad and good news. Plz plz plz make commenst._

_**Here it is: **_

**The Song and a Bet**

He led me to his house. We went through the kitchen, the family room and down a long white hallway to the music room.

There was a black grand piano in the center of the room. The room was dimmed with only half of the windows open. The walls were black with pictures of the family. The floor was a pale wood color. There was a white couch in the corner of the room.

"Bella, I wrote a song for you, I would like to sing it to you." Edward said while walking to the piano and sitting down of the classic piano bench. "I hope you like it."

I went to the couch, lay down on my side, and used my elbow to prop me up.

[Edward:]

_I see the one, because she be that lady! Hey!  
_

_I feel you creeping, I can see it from my shadow  
Wanna jump up in my Silver Volvo  
Maybe go to my place and just kick it like TaeBo  
And possibly lay you down, look back and watch me_

[Chorus (2X):]  
Bite ya all on the floor  
Bite ya give me some more  
Bite ya 'till you get sore  
Bite ya oh-oooh!

Upfront style ready to attack now  
Pull in the parking lot slow with my shades down  
Bella has the whole thing packed now  
Step in school now and wardrobe intact now!  
I feel your pulse and start to crack down (ooh)  
I see it dull and backed now  
I'm gonna call her, than I pull the blood out 'da  
Money no problem, pocket full of that now!

I feel you creeping, I can see it from my eyes (ahh)  
Wanna jump up in my Silver Volvo  
Maybe go to my place and just kick it like TaeBo  
And possibly lay you down, look back and watch me

[Chorus (2x)]  
Bite ya all on the floor  
Bite ya give me some more  
Bite ya 'till you get sore  
Bite ya oh-oooh!  
  
Emmett walks in with a flat bill hat, aviators, gold chains, and money in his hand; with his pants blow his waist.

_[Emmett]_

Ooh...Looks like another victom  
They better hang on when they throw this thing on  
Get a lil drink on  
They gonna flip for this Edward shit  
You can bank on it!  
Pedicure, manicure no kitty-cat claws  
The way she walks up and down them halls  
Looking like one of them barbie dolls  
Trying to hold my woodie back through my draws  
Steps upstage didn't think I saw  
Creeps up behind me, she's like "You're!"  
I'm like ya I know lets cut to the chase  
No time to waste back to my place  
Plus from school to the crib it's like miles away  
Or more like a mansion, shall I say  
Plus I got pal if your gal is game  
In fact he is the one singing the song that's playing  
"Edward!"

[Akon:]  
I feel you creeping, I can see it from my eyes (ahh)  
Wanna jump up in my silver Volvo  
Maybe go to my place and just kick it like TaeBo  
And possibly _lay you down, look back and watch me_

[Chorus]  
Bite ya all on the floor  
Bite ya give me some more  
Bite ya 'till you get sore  
Bite ya oh-oooh!

Emmett is rollin', d and em rollin' bo  
And all marvelous them rolling  
Women just smellin so good'  
Soon I'll be on Emmett throwing "D!"  
Bite'n no no one than "You"  
Volvo wheel style like "Whee!"  
Girl I can tell you want me because lately

I feel you creeping, I can see it from my eyes (ahh)  
Wanna jump up in my Silver Volvo  
Maybe go to my place and just kick it like TaeBo  
And possibly lay you down, look back and watch me

_Bite ya!_

Oh my god, that had to be the most funniest thing in the world.

"So, what did you think?" Edward said while walking back over to me from standing by Emmett. They both had their arms crossed over there chest like rappers.

"God, it was hilarious. I would never suspect something like that from you. You don't seem like the guy who likes to be weird." I said while trying to catch my breath. My sides were really hurting from laughing so hard.

"Bella, I can be funny and weird if I want to be, but I chose to usually stay calm, cool, and collected." Edward said while flashing a smile at me.

"Sure, maybe calm and collected, at times but seriously do you really think you are cool." I said sarcastically.

"You bet babe. So now that is over with I think the human is hungry?" Edward said.

My stomach growled, I did not eat much at lunch today. "Yup, can you show me to the pantry and I will get what I want."

"But I want to make you something. I have been watching the food channel because I now have a friend that actually eats food." Edward smiled.

"Ok, but it better be good." I said while going to sit at the counter. The kitchen was also all white but the counters were black with specs of silver. There was also a glass table with black chairs.

"Oh it will be, I was thinking of making you fruit salad and cookies. Does that sound good?" Edward asked. He was grabbing all the items for the cookies. I saw that he grabbed chocolate, flower, butter, and eggs.

"Sure, but I don't think you can beat my moms cookies. They are the best." I said.

"Ok, you will test them; if they are better then your mom's you will do me a favor but if they are not as good then I have to do you a favor, deal?" Edward winked.

"Oh it is on." I said and waited for the cookies to bake. I ate the fruit while I was waiting for the cookies to finish.

"This fruit is really fresh Edward. It is good for a vampire. How did you know?" I asked. How would a vampire know to pick fruit?

"I have my talents. Well, I watched this one show that taught you how to find ripe fruit." Edward said but looked defeated as if I was winning. He was pulling the cookies out of the oven. I bet they did not use that oven vary often.

"Oh." I laughed.

I finished the fruit and the cookies were cooled down and were ready to eat. I grabbed one and took a bite. They were actually awesome they have a hint of vanilla in the cookies too. It tasted divine with the chocolate.

"Wow, Edward I might have to say that these are better then my moms, but only by a little bit. They are different then hers." I said but I knew that I should have just said that they were not as good as my moms.

"Yes." Edward yelled while punching the air with his fist like a rock star. "I have won. My favor for you to do is to kiss me."

Oh my god, no. This cannot be happening. I told him I do not like him as a boyfriend, but he is growing on me. It's just a bet I told my self.

"Fine, but I am going to hate you for this." I said while leaning into him. His breath was sweet when he would breathe out. His hand cupped my face and the other hand was on my waist. He leaned in closer and kissed me. At first, it was hard but then he loosened up and his lips were soft against mine. The kiss was deep and searching as if he never seen me before. I actually liked it. I felt a connection.

"Oh my god," I herd a small voice say. I recognized it was Alice's voice.

I pulled away as fast as I could. "No, Alice, it isn't what it looks like. It was a bet and I lost, so I had to kiss him." I pleaded.

"Sure, what ever but I could sense love in the air. But what ever you say Bella." Alice teased.

Then she left the room.

Maybe I do kind of like him.

_How was it, good or bad? Please tell me. Thanks_


	5. The Seceret Place

This chapter is very important but it isn't as funny as all of the rest of the chapters. I hope you still like it, please let me no if you do like it or if you don't. I accept everything.

I also want to thank everyone that has read any of my stories. You guys are the best and I couldn't do any of this with out you. Thanks so much.

**Secret Place**

**Edwards P.O.V-**

Oh my god, her beautiful body felt like it was melted into mine, her soft lips felt so good against mine.

Even though it was a bet, it felt wonderful like I was running through a patch of daisies. I have to have her; she is defiantly the one I have been waiting for. I want to show her my favorite place to go.

"Bella, may I take you to a secret place of mine. We will be going on a little bit of a walk, but you are already prepared." I said while looking down to see if she was wearing appropriate shoes. "Good, let's go."

We walked out to the garage and got in my Volvo. This car is my baby, I love it so much. However, not as much as Bella, I think.

We drove to a patch of woods about 5 minutes away.

"We are here, we can either walk, or I can show you how we move. You can pick either, I don't care." I said. I want to show here how fast we can go. "if we walk though it will take hours."

"I want you to show me how you vamps travel." She said while smiling, I love that smile.

"Ok, Bella. I am going to give you a piggy-back ride." I said. I gently grabbed her so I do not hurt her and helped her up on my back. "You might want to close your eyes for a little bit, it can get intense."

I started to walk then gently started to move faster as I went. I felt amazing to run full speed with out know one around.

"Wow, Edward you are fast. This so cool, but really weird at the same time. I wish I could run like this, I might even be able to pass gym if I could." Bella said while laughing.

I never tried this but I wanted to see what she was really thinking. I did not want to get into her privacy. I tried to read her mined but I did not hear anything, nothing. Ok she is either not thinking of anything even though that is impossible or there is something wrong with me.

"You are quite funny Bella, but you would still probably just fall down." I laughed. I tried to imagine here running in this forest, it was very green and flourished. There were trees and bushes everywhere.

"Very funny Edward, I thought you would actually support me here, but I was wrong. Hey, I wanted to tell you this but not in front of your family, but you are an amazing kisser. I have never been kissed in my life and I am glad I waited for that even though it was a bet." Bella said. I could tell she was blushing.

"So you have never had a boyfriend before? However, I am glad you liked it. We are almost here." I said. I saw the little hole where the meadow is.

"Nope, I never was into that entire hart breaking crap. I was just focused on my school work." She said. I put her down because we were here. "Whoa, I am very dizzy."

"I told you to close your eyes, but you are very stubborn Isabella." I said. I walked into the clearing it was always beautiful. It was about the size of a small house and the grass was a rich green with splatters of different colored wildflowers everywhere. Big trees surrounded it like a big fence.

"Why would I do…wow this place is beautiful. I can see why you come here to get away.

**Bella's P.O.V-**

This place is incredible; this is something I would dream of when I was into fairy tales. It was so green and I could here the babble of a steam in the distance. This is the only beautiful thing in Forks, Washington except for the Cullen's.

"Edward, this is amazing I have never seen something this magical since I met you." I said while breathing in the earthy smell. It smelled of dirt and pines with a hint of the smell of rain.

"Thanks, I think. Is that a complement?" Edward asked me. All the sudden the sun came out and Edward turned into a diamond. His skin was beautiful like trillion's of diamonds.

"Edward, you are beautiful, your skin. And yes it was a complement." I smiled I sat down on the grass and Edward repeated me.

"Bella, I know that you don't feel the same way as I do about you but I love you." Edward said. He looked straight into my eyes. His eyes were a turquoise color this time, not the usual gold.

"I think I am falling for you to Edward. I really like you. You have the true boyfriend material. I did not like you as a boyfriend at first but I finally do and I am glad." I said. I was just poring my hart out about how I actually do.

I laid down in the grass and looked up at the god in front of me. I never really appreciated him as I do now. He is gorges.

He was returning his glare back at me too. "Bella, you are my life now. I want to protect you from all the bad things out there. I want to be with you everyday because if I do not then I do not feel complete. Bella, you changed my life for the better and I never want to give you away."

I started to cry now, I actually felt special and loved. When my parents split up, I thought no one ever like me. However, someone does. It feels so right.

"Thanks Edward, I feel loved. I have not felt like this in a long time. When my parents split up when I was ten years old, **(I know that they actually split up when she was little but I wanted to change it.)** everything went down hill for me, I felt alone and not loved, and ever since I came here, I do. Thanks." I said but I got up and hugged Edward it felt so right to be in his arms at last.

"It's ok Bella, I am here. I love you and that will never change. Come on, let's go back home, I think Emmett has something for us." Edward said.

We walked back into the forest and Edward grabbed me, he put me on his back and started to run again. It felt so cool with the wind in my hair and the quickness. I did not close my eyes in was to cool to miss. The trees were so close to us but Edward manages to miss them.

We finally got to the car and he let me down but I fell, I need to get used to this quickness.

"Bella, I told you to close your eyes. You are never not going to be stubborn are you?" Edward said but instantly kissed me. It felt so real, passionate, and deep. I got lost in it and put my hands in his hair but he stopped the kiss.

I was even dizzier now so Edward picked me up in his arms and put me into the car.

He got in and we were driving away for the amazing memory that I will never lose.


	6. The Fight!

_This is somewhat random and very short so so so sry. I have been very busy his amazing summer. This chapter is however funny. Edward is a very bad boy in this. I hope you like it._

_Peace out homie G's_

**The Fight**

**Emmett P.O.V-**

I was in my room, laying on my bed and looking up at the ceiling. I noticed that the ceiling has prickly things on them. Hahaha, I crack my own self up. I am a vampire and can see everything and I have never noticed such an amusing thing.

I got up and walked to my couch. It was green and well everything else was green in this room. I got to chose what color to paint this room because Rosalie got to chose for our last house in Maine and it was pink. God, so much pink that I officially hate the color.

Edward should be back any time now with Bella. I hope everything went well. I cannot stand to be in a room with him anymore because his little mind goes off in lala land and thinks naughty things about Bella. Alice and Jasper told me.

I sat down and looked around my huge room. The walls were painted an army green and the bedspread was an Everest green. I even painted all the wood so it was green.

I loved this room. It is where all the magic happen and my favorite color is in it too. Who couldn't love that?

**Bella's P.O.V-**

We were on our way home from the meadow when all of the sudden the song Sexy Back comes on. I burst out laughing and so does Edward. I cannot ever listen to this song now and not laugh. Edward and Emmett made it so funny.

It finally ended and I was crying because I was laughing so hard. "Edward that remix of the song that you and Emmett did is so funny, every time it comes on I am going to laugh."

"I will too, we will laugh together." Edward said while taking my hand and gently wrapping it around his ice-cold hand.

We sat hand in hand for the rest of the ride. We got to the house and I twisted around the cars to get into the house.

"Emmett, Sexy back was on in the car." I yelled when I got straight into the house.

Emmett came running in human speed down the stairs and to where I was standing. "Well say it isn't so, Bella likes music."

"I have always liked music, who told you that." I said with a confused look on my face.

"Oh…I don't know…Edward." Emmett said while looking down at the ground and pointing to Edward.

"I never said that, I said that she isn't into that much music, only the ones I like." Edward said with a cocky tone.

"Oh, so you think I never liked music only the kind you like." I yelled into Edward face. I was so angry that I shoved him with all my might but he never bugged. Stupid, strong Vampire boy.

"Well, I never herd you say that you liked music so I thought you just didn't like it. Then when I play my music or my CDs, your face brightens up and looks so happy." Edward said while cupping my chin. '

I slapped him. "Don't use your dazzling power on me Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. You are in big, big trouble." I said while pointing my pointer finger in his face.

"I won't, but please don't get mad at me, I didn't think that you liked it. I am sorry to judge you like that. It was wrong of me." Edward said while gently brushing my hair behind my ears. I cannot let him win the argument with his dazzling.

"Edward, no, if we want to be boyfriend and girlfriend or what ever we are we should know about each other. I don't want you going around and telling people about this crap that isn't true." I said while pushing any from him.

"Ok, ok, chill girl you are going to explode. You look like a hot tamely. I was not meaning to make Edward look like the bad guy here. So just, chill your boner right now. Ok?" Emmett said.

"Wow very mature of you Emmett. You really got me fooled there." Edward said. "Bella, I am sorry. Please forgive me."

I turned my back to him and looked away. I have to be strong, be strong Bella. He is your lover but you have to stay in control.

"Bella, please talk to me, I didn't mean it. I was wrong. I am sorry. Please forgive me; I will make it up for you. I promise." Edward said in a seductive voice.

Do not fall for it Bella, do not fall for it. Ok I fell. I ran to him and hugged him. "Just get your act together Edward Cullen, I am warning you."

"Yes. I will." Edward said.

"Ok." I said and then kissed him passionately.

"But if you mess up again, you are going to get seriously hurt." I said and skipped out of the room. Then I herd Edward say something like- _God she is so much like Alice._


End file.
